


Seven Spooky Shenanigans

by KatieNoctem



Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghost Shennanigans, Polyamory, based on the spooky event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: Extended scenes from the spooky event featuring my MC Kore and the brothers (and ghosts)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806544
Kudos: 17





	Seven Spooky Shenanigans

**Mammon**

“Hey Kore…! Kore! Wake up!”  
Groggily Kore rubbed the sleep from her eyes, squinting a bit to bring the figure in front of her into focus. At least the shock of white hair that filled her vision made it easy enough to figure out.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya.”  
“Mammon? What’s wrong?” She pushed herself up, sudden panic making her heart race. Had something bad happened while she was asleep? Were the ghosts more dangerous than they thought? A whirlwind of possibilities swirled through her mind, though they faded fast enough as Mammon launched into his explanation.  
“There’s a buzzing noise in your room?” She sighed.  
That wasn’t really it. They both knew that he was scared, even if Mammon still wouldn’t admit it after all the nights of screeching at horror movies.   
“Mammon, are you scared?”  
He flushed bright red.  _ Bingo!   
_ “No, I’m not scared. I just thought you’d be scared, y’know, being a puny little human an’ all.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Just come with me!”  
Rolling her eyes Kore eased herself out of bed and trailed down the hall after Mammon, trying not to giggle too much at the redness of his ears after the oversized teeshirt she wore exposed a little too much thigh.

To his credit, the noise his room was making was a bit disconcerting. Though the effect was quickly ruined by his startled shriek and almost jumping into her arms. She did her best to stifle the giggle as she pet him gently on the head, feeling the tension ease from his frame as she did.  
“Wh-What are you doing?! I-I’m fine!” He paused thoughtfully for a moment, leaning a little more into her touch. “But if you’re scared, then it's okay!”  
Kore grinned. “Yeah, terrified.” She deadpanned.  
They made their way over to the source of the noise, his stereo, only to be confronted by a ghost jumping out and yelling boo. Mammon’s yelp was almost instantaneous and, barely missing a beat, Kore yelped as well. Only half in an effort to stop him feeling bad for being scared. Jump scares were the worst. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, rubbing a soothing circle on his back.  
“Ah… that does feel kinda reassurin’.”  
Kore hummed in agreement, watching as the ghost vanished though she didn’t let go of the demon. It was almost amusing how much of a wuss he could be, if anyone had told her one day she’d be comforting one of the lords of hell because he was scared of ghosts she’d have asked what drugs they were taking. But the world is a weird place and here she was.  
“Y’know, if you’re scared you can always stay in my room?”  
“Scared? The Great Mammon isn’t scared of no puny ghosts. But if you’re scared I can come protect you, since it’s my job an’ all.”  
Kore laughed. “Sure, come protect me.”  
**“AAAHHH!”**   
“That sounded like it came from Asmo’s room, let’s go!”

  
  


**Asmodeus**

They arrived at Asmo’s room to find him, scowling and covered in… something.  
“Mammon, look at this!”  
“AAAAH! YOU’RE COVERED IN BLOOOOOOD!”  
Kore winced, smacking the demon lightly on the arm. “Volume Mammon!  _ Christ on a bike. _ Asmo, are you hurt?”  
Well, at least that got him smiling again. “Aww, are you worried about me? Thank you, but I’m fine.”  
The smile was short lived however, she could almost feel the dangerous sparks flying off him as he lamented about being covered in red gunk. It did look pretty gross, to be fair, but at least it really wasn’t blood. Kore was so busy trying to work out what on earth that stuff actually was she missed half of the conversation, only startling back to the present when shadows started to gather around Asmodeus’ form.  
“... if you sold it, then you know what that means?”  
_ ‘Oh hells, what did Mammon do now?’  
_ Mammon scampered out of the room, visibly paler than normal. Rolling her eyes Kore turned to Asmo, keeping a safe distance between her and whatever sticky mess covered him.  
“At least… it’s just the two of us. Could you help me wipe this stuff off my face.”  
Kore breathed out a sigh she didn’t realise she’d been holding in. “Of course.”  
“Did you think I was going to ask something else?”  
She shrugged, gently wiping the gunk from his cheeks. “You are you after all, and no, not while you’re covered in… whatever this is.”  
Asmo giggled. “That tickles! Ah, I love the feel of your touch… Instead of your fingers, maybe you could use your lips…?”  
She pulled back, shooting him a disbelieving look. “And get weird ghost goop in my mouth? I don’t think so, Diavolo only knows what that stuff is. I’m not getting sick just to clean your face.”  
Asmo pouted a little at that.  
“I’ll make it up to you when you’re cleaned up.”   
“Promise?” His eyes sparkled a little at that.  
“Promise. Weirdo.”  
“I knew you couldn’t resist my amazing beauty!”  
Whatever retort was on Kore’s lips died as Mammon came sprinting back into the room yelling about the ghosts. She sighed and shook her head, glancing back at the Avatar of Lust.  
“... it’s time we dealt with this…”

  
  


**Leviathan**

They’d made a plan since they discovered the ghosts could be sucked back into the vase (though Kore had been slightly disappointed not even Levi laughed at her Pokemon reference), and now she was being dragged back to the otaku in question’s room. He wasn’t wrong when he said one was wreaking havoc in there at least, she winced as she watched several of his figures and rare collectibles dancing around in midair. At least they hadn’t tried to mess with Henry 2.0.  
“Aaah my precious collection! STOP IIIIIIIT!!” He was practically vibrating with anxiety next to her, this could be bad.  
“Levi, calm down.” She tried to keep her voice mostly neutral, keeping her own worry at bay.  
“How can I stay calm?!”  
Oh god, this could be bad. She didn’t want the anxiety causing his demon form to break out, or just to send him into a complete meltdown. It hurt her to see him like this, she knew how much his collection meant to him, how valuable it was both monetarily and emotionally. But she needed to calm him down and fast.  _ Think Kore, think! _ But her body overrode her brain and she found herself slinging her arms around him, holding him tight against her body. He could break her hold easily, but she hoped the surprise and the affection would at least help pull him out of this panic spiral. She felt his trembling slow and stop, felt arms come up around her to hug her back gently as his breathing slowed and his frame relaxed a little. After a few moments he pulled back, face flushed red.  
“Th-Thanks… I feel a bit better now.”  
She smiled softly. “Good. I’m glad.”  
“Right! The vase! Point it at the ghost.”  
“Right away Leviachan Senpai!” Kore laughed, whirling to point the vase at the ghost. She felt kinda like a ghostbuster doing this, and almost regretted not having a cool cosplay to run around in.  
The ghost vanished and the figures softly clunked to the floor. Kore winced, squeezing Levi’s hand softly. She really hoped nothing had happened to any of them, the floor in Leviathan’s room wasn’t the softest, though they looked like sturdy figures. The manga and other entertainment would be fine at least. Levi frowned sadly.  
“I’ll need to put my room back in order.” He started to move towards the fallen collection when his D.D.D beeped in his pocket. “It’s from Beel. He says there’s one in the kitchen. I need to clean up, could you take the vase to him?”  
Kore grinned, holding the vase like a weapon. “Aye aye captain! Call me if you need any help organising okay?”  
Levi nodded, bending to collect his stuff as Kore turned for the door. She paused for a second on her way out, shooting him a warm smile.  
“Thank you.” It was barely a murmur but she could see the red tips of his ears.  
“Any time, no good player two leaves their team leader in distress.”

  
  


**Beel**

The kitchen was in chaos. Utensils flew around, food occasionally bouncing off the walls or the cutlery as it too flew around her head as she entered. Kore winced, it wasn’t pretty, and Beel stood there in the midst of all of it looking utterly betrayed. She noticed the path his eyes followed, tracking one particularly massive plate of food as it flew around. Ah, well that explained a lot.  
“My dinner is up there.” His voice was so hurt and longing she didn’t know whether to laugh or hug him.  
Kore swallowed back her amusement, trying her best to sound truly offended on his behalf. “What a mean ghost!”  
Beel, bless him, nodded solemnly, eyes still tracking the plate as he muttered something under his breath. Suddenly the ghost let out a cackle and one of the flying bits of food pelted its way through the air towards the human.  
“Kore watch out!”   
She barely registered what was happening as Beel moved at lightning speed, planting his solid body between her and the flying fruit. She saw the splatter though, wincing slightly as Beel turned to show his shirt covered in red.  
“That was a flaming tomato. They’re super spicy, so it would have burned like crazy if it hit you.”  
Super spicy in the Devildom was code for ‘liable to quite literally burn your weak human body’. Kore winced, yeah, that would not have been pleasant.   
“Thank you for the rescue Beel. Are you okay?”  
Lord that smile could melt ice and light up whole rooms. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just got it on my clothes. Thanks for worrying about me.”  
Gently he took the vase from her hands, pointing it at the dinner stealing ghost with a frown. As the ghost was sucked back into the vase, Kore darted out to try and catch the plate of his dinner, knees nearly buckling under the sudden weight. She tried not to flinch too hard as everything else clattered to the floor around her, slowly pushing herself to her feet and setting the plate down on the table.  
“I saved dinner!” She grinned, cheeks flushing a little only to be met by another sunshine smile. “Can’t let you go hungry can I?”  
“Thanks. I’ve got to get changed so I’ll walk back with you.”  
Kore nodded, taking the vase back from him as they headed out in the direction of the bedrooms.

  
  


**Satan**

The leisurely journey back was interrupted by a loud crashing sound from the library. Eyes wide in panic Kore looked up at Beel who apologised for needing to get changed and sent her on her way there. Library meant Satan and she really, really, hoped that whatever the ghosts had done hadn’t pissed him off too much. She couldn’t deal with ghosts and a pissed off Satan all in one go. No thanks.  
Tentatively she pushed the door open, only to be greeted by the image of Satan buried under a pile of books. She winced, that looked uncomfortable.  
“Satan? What happened? Are you okay?!” She darted over, vase tucked carefully under her arm.  
“These books suddenly dropped on my head. That really hurt.” He grumbled, and she winced in sympathy, yep definitely looks painful. “I hate to ask, but could you help me get out from this pile?”  
“Oh yeah, of course.” Settling the vase safely on the ground she wrapped her hand around his, pulling against the pressure of all the books until he finally emerged, her gaze scanning over him for any sign of injury. “Are you okay?”  
“Phew… Thanks. I’m fine Kore, no need to worry.” He frowned, turning to look over the bookshelf that had dumped the mountain of books on him. “It looks like the bookshelf broke.”  
Kore turned too, frowning herself. Those shelves were extremely sturdy, they didn’t just break, and she was pretty sure she’d checked that particular bookcase a few days earlier when she’d been browsing for something to help her write an essay and nothing had seemed amiss then.  
_ Wooo-ooo-oooo  
_ Satan scowled and Kore grabbed the vase, whirling to point it at the ghost. If the pranks hadn’t started to get quite dangerous this would have been a really fun night playing ghost hunter and waving the vase around like a weapon. But if that bookcase had dumped its contents on top of her… well she was pretty sure she’d come out of it with a lot worse than a muttered ouch. As the ghost was sucked back into the vase Satan turned and stared down at it.  
“They’re really fond of their pranks aren’t they?”  
Kore sighed. “Yeah. I think they’ve managed to get nearly everyone, that’s probably one of the more dangerous pranks they’ve pulled so far though. I mean, Levi just had his collection floating in the air and Asmo got covered in some kind of goop, but dropping books on people is a bit much…”  
Satan nodded. “Hmm. That’s the third one right?”  
“Yep! Three down, two to go!”  
Satan nodded, pulling his beeping D.D.D from his pocket. “Lucifer has found another one.”  
With a grin Kore waved the vase at him. “I’m armed and ready for battle! I’ll go find him, you… get some rest or something. Being attached by a pile of books warrants rest.”  
Satan nodded and she gently squeezed his shoulder as she slipped out of the library, on a mission to find Lucifer.

  
  


**Lucifer**

“Ah Kore! Be careful they’ll…” the door clunked shut behind her as she entered the room, then there was a loud ‘click’ “...lock you in.”  
She swallowed, head whipping back to the door, reaching towards the handle and giving it a hard tug. Yep, they were locked in. Fantastic, he was going to kill her for this. Ah well, might as well go out laughing.  
“So… it’s just the two of us locked in a room together?” She grinned, eyes darting around the room, it was almost like deja-vu… hopefully this time it didn’t end with her near murder.  
“Correct.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her. “Do I detect a note of happiness in your voice?”  
She laughed, “Me? Happy to be trapped in a room alone with you? Would I ever?”  
He narrowed his eyes a little more, tone taking on that dark tone that either meant she was in trouble or she was in for a treat. Whatever was about to happen was interrupted by one of Lucifer’s many files flying past their heads, Kore ducking swiftly as a flying record made its way towards her face.  
“As you can see, the ghost is scattering my paperwork and record collection to the four winds…” he looked so downtrodden as he spoke she almost stopped finding it amusing, almost “it’s far more ill-natured than I initially anticipated.”  
“No shit Sherlock.” Kore huffed. “I just had to rescue Satan from early burial under a mountain of books, they’re erring on the side of dangerous now, and not just to paperwork.”  
Lucifer tried and failed to hide his amusement at the thought of Satan under a pile of books, especially after all the warnings about his library of a room. “Yes, well… we can’t trap it until it shows itself.”  
She shrugged, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Guess we’ll just have to wait it out.”  
“Indeed. And with you here I can think of a few ways to pass the time…”  
She chuckled low in her throat, stepping across the carpet until her face was only a few inches from his, lips still quirked up in a smile. “Oh?”  
“Are you sure putting your face so close to mine is a good idea?”  
There was that note of challenge in his voice she found irresistible, the one that only came out when they were alone. It was at least half the reason she enjoyed winding him up so much, pushing the otherwise unfappable oldest until some of that facade cracked. It might have taken her longer to warm up to him than the others, but she enjoyed this game. Slowly she rose onto her tiptoes,  _ ‘stupid tall demons’ _ and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, pulling back to stick her tongue out at him when strong fingers gripped her chin. She raised an eyebrow in question as he pulled her in for another kiss, a proper one this time.  
“Always so disobedient.”  
“I wouldn’t be any fun otherwise.” She grinned. “What would you do without me and Mammon to keep you on your toes?”  
“Get some peace and quiet?”  
She laughed again, leaning up to press another kiss against his lips.   
“Now then, what shall we do next?”  
_ “Woo-oo-oo”  
_ “Get interrupted by a ghost?”   
“Use the vase!”  
With a quick nod she turned, pointing the vase at the finally visible ghost, watching as it was sucked back inside to join the rest.  
“Looks like we can leave the room now.” Lucifer hummed, gesturing towards the door.  
“Such a shame…” There was a loud thump from the attic, both of their heads whipping in the direction of the ceiling. Kore sighed. “Guess I know where I’m going next, good luck with the clean up!”

  
  


**Belphegor**

Kore made her way up the stairs carefully, ready for a ghost to pop out and send her tumbling at any moment. Once upon a time heading up these stairs had been nerve wracking, waiting for Lucifer to pounce at any moment, but that felt like forever ago now. Now the attic was somewhere quiet to get away from everyone else, or nearly everyone else anyway. Reaching the top of the stairs she caught sight of Belphie, a smile spreading across her face as she did. It felt so normal now, to smile when she saw him, no one would think she’d been scared of him. They’d certainly never guess he’d killed her. But that was in the past, it had been a long, difficult road to get here, from first discovering him locked in the attic to the… whatever you could call the affection between them now.  
“Hey handsome, what are you doing up here?”  
Belphie whirled, throwing her a scowl that somehow still managed to bleed affection. “I saw a ghost fly in here, so I went after it.”  
Kore glanced around the small room, scanning every corner for signs of the ghost and coming up empty.  
“It’s invisible right now…”  
Was he pouting? She grinned at him, that looked a lot like a moody pout. She opened her mouth to tease him when he gestured at the bed.   
“Look, the sheets are moving!” His eyes went wide. “Incoming.”  
There was a rustle, and then the world went dark and close and she could feel the warmth of his body pressed up against hers. She knew if he could see her he’d notice the pink tinge on her cheeks. It always amused him, that Asmo could say the filthiest things to her and she’d barely bat an eyelid, but being close to him (or, he grudgingly admitted, Mammon) was enough to put that pretty flush on her cheeks.   
“And now we’re wrapped in a sheet…” He complained, though he made no move to escape. “Pranks of this lever are kinda cute though. And it has put us in a rather intimate position…”  
He could almost feel the heat of her face now, the slight shift of her body against his.  
“I guess we are.” Her breath fanned his face. “I think I like this prank.”  
“Since we’re here, wanna kiss?”  
She laughed against him, bright and surprised and amused. Her body shifted again, pressing up against him a little more, reaching up so her lips barely grazed his. “Sure.”  
Then she was pressed against him, arms pushing against the sheet to snake around his neck, her fingers in his hair as she kissed him. Her body arched against his, letting his tongue press past her lips to kiss her until she was breathless.  
“That was nice.” He hummed into her hair as she pulled back, pressing her flushed face into his shoulder as she got her breath back. “You’re making me want more.”  
“And I thought Mammon was supposed to be the Greedy one.” She chuckled, nuzzling into his shoulder. “But I wouldn’t say no…”  
Just as his fingers started to trail down her sides the sheet was ripped away from them, pulling a disappointed groan from her lips.   
“Tch! Just when we were getting somewhere!”  
_ “Boo!”  
_ She could feel the irritation rolling of him, though her brain was too foggy to quite catch whatever he’d snapped at the spirit. She did manage to point the vase in the right direction though, perhaps a little forcefully in all her irritation.   
“You deserved that.” Kore huffed into the vase as she finally corked it. “Cockblocked by ghosts, what even is my life any more?”  
Belphie chuckled, trying to pull her back against him. “The ghost is gone now…”  
She stroked his cheek softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I need to get this vase back before anyone comes looking for us. Raincheck?”  
There was the low rumble of a growl in his throat. “I hate you.”  
Kore blew him a kiss. “Love you too Belphie. I’ll make it up to you, I always do don’t I?”  
She skipped off down the stairs, feeling his glare on her back all the way. Belphie groaned, it’d be easier to be mad at her if she wasn’t right. Damn human.

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite bit of this entire thing is probably "Cockblocked by a ghost. What even is my life any more?"
> 
> All I seem to be able to write at the moment is event fic. I finally got past lesson 16 (thanks events) so I'm working on something to based on the aftermath of that, eventually.


End file.
